Para Nada Problemática
by Sasha545
Summary: Shikamaru esta atrasado para cuidar del bebé de Kurenai, está seguro que Hinata lo matará. Oneshot. ShikaHina.


**PARA NADA PROBLEMÁTICA  
**_Oneshot para Shaoran28_

El día en que Asuma Sarutobi le susurró al oído que cuidara de su "rey", Shikamaru aceptó con lágrimas en los ojos creyendo que podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para lo que aquello significaba. De un momento a otro ya no era un niño, debía ser un adulto y tomar las responsabilidades de uno para que el hijo de su maestro lo viera como un adulto genial, tal como él había visto a Asuma mientras crecía.

Desde que Kurenai había vuelto a servicio activo como shinobi alguien debía de cuidar del bebé en la tarde y por supuesto, ese alguien era él. Lo que Shikamaru no había considerado ese día era que se tardaría más de la cuenta en preparar a los gennin que competirían en el torneo (_el primero que se realizaba después de la guerra y la reconstrucción de Konoha_).

Subió los escalones de a dos, con prisa, algo que él nunca hacía. Lo usual de Shikamaru Nara era que no se tomara muy en serio todo eso del transcurso del tiempo, pero esto era distinto; debía ser responsable cuando se trataba del hijo de Asuma. Se lo había prometido a su maestro.

Además, había otra cosa en juego. El estómago de Shikamaru se apretó. Ya se podía imaginar lo impaciente que estaría Hinata por su tardanza.

Kurenai dejaba que Kiba, Shino o Hinata cuidaran del pequeño Asuma durante la mañana y por las tardes él lo hacía. De vez en cuando Ino o Chouji lo acompañaban, pero en esta ocasión la rubia no había podido cubrirlo, pues tenía que atender la florería y su mejor amigo se encontraba fuera de Konoha en una misión. Por lo tanto, con una hora y media de retraso, se preparaba para lo peor.

_Me matará…_ —pensó tomándose la cabeza como si realmente le doliera—. _Las mujeres odian cuando los hombres se atrasan —_sólo bastaba recordar a su madre para saberlo. La imagen mental le dio escalofríos.

Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres problemáticas. Yoshino Nara era el mejor ejemplo de ello; gritaba todo el día y le hacía la vida un infierno a su padre. En más de un ocasión se preguntó por qué seguía soportándola y a veces incluso tuvo el valor de preguntárselo.

Luego estaba Ino, la segunda presencia femenina más importante en su vida. La Yamanaka era ruidosa, un tanto superficial y siempre conseguía lo que deseaba de él. A pesar de que con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto mucho más tolerable, era la primera en gritar cuando llegaba tarde a una misión.

Ni hablar de Temari, quien en muchos sentidos parecía más un hombre que una chica. Muchas veces cuando la veía recordaba a su propia madre y aquello le provocaba escalofríos. Era en gran parte gracias a sus constantes encuentros con la Kunoichi que le temía levemente al género femenino.

Se paró frente a la puerta del departamento de Kurenai, tragó saliva y golpeó con suavidad. No quería si quiera imaginarse lo irritada que estaría Hinata; hacerlo era demasiado molesto.

Un momento después de que golpeó un par de ojos opalinos lo recibían dejándolo entrar. La joven estaba sosteniendo a Asuma en un brazo y en el otro tenía un biberón. La verdad, lucía más como una ama de casa que como una kunoichi, tenía un poco de comida molida en la mejilla y estaba un tanto más agitada que de costumbre.

—Disculpa Hinata, me atrasé por esto de los exámenes chunnin —dijo llevando una mano a su nuca, esperando el sermón.  
—Descuida, comprendo —dijo ella limpiándose rápidamente el rostro y sonrojando.

Shikamaru subió las cejas en sorpresa, algo que no le ocurría muy seguido.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso Hinata le había dicho que todo estaba bien? ¿No iba a sermonearlo ni nada?

—¿De verdad no te molesta que haya llegado tarde? —le preguntó estupefacto.  
—Claro que n-no, Shikamaru-kun —dijo ella con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo mientras lo dejaba entrar—. Me gusta cuidar de Asuma-chan y ayudarle a Kurenai-sensei cada vez que puedo.  
—Pensé que tendrías algo que hacer durante la tarde.  
—No. No realmente —dijo ella subiendo los hombros con una sonrisa melancólica.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado. Si Hinata no estaba molesta, entonces todo estaba bien. No había problemas entre ellos dos y no tendría que escucharla gritar. Odiaba a las personas ruidosas. ¿Acaso no sabían lo molesto que era tener que oírlas?

Considerando la papilla en el rostro de Hinata pudo imaginarse lo que habría ocurrido cuando intentó alimentar a Asuma. Por lo general ella sólo lo cuidaba durante la mañana y quienes se encargaba de las comidas Chouji, Ino o él. Sintió un poco de lástima por la chica y un tanto avergonzado y mirando hacia el costado, dijo:

— Le gusta jugar con la comida de vez en cuando. Si quieres que coma, tienes que alimentarlo tú misma, de lo contrario sólo la lanza en distintas direcciones.  
—Ya veo, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

Hinata le dio el biberón a Shikamaru para luego extender a Asuma en su dirección. El pelinegro lo cargó suspirando y caminó con él alrededor del departamento, intentando hacerlo comer.

De un momento a otro, no volvió a escuchar a Hinata y tampoco extrañó su presencia. La verdad, no eran muy amigos y apenas se habían hablado durante esos años. Cuando pensaba en ella sólo tres cosas venían a su mente: primero, Hinata era muy tímida; segundo, Hinata era la heredera del clan Hyuga; tercero, Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto.

Aparte de eso, Shikamaru no conocía más de ella. No obstante, considerando que era la primera vez en su vida que una mujer no le gritaba hasta hacerle los oídos sangrar, quizás había estado mal de parte de él no prestarle mucha atención a esa chica.

De la nada, se imaginó a sí mismo conversando por primera vez con Chouji. Él también era un chico tímido y demasiado bondadoso. La primera vez que se habían hablado había sido casi por casualidad, pero con su forma de ser poco ruidosa y bastante amable se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Cuando Hinata le sonrió al recibirlo en vez de gritarle, pudo ver esa misma amabilidad en ella.

De pronto volvió a divisar a la joven en el estar del departamento. Lucía mucho más compuesta que antes. La miró dudoso preguntándose qué querría ahora, aunque la chica parecía tener un poco de trabajo formulando la oración.

—Dejé u-un plato de comida en el horno para ti Shikamaru-kun, me imagino que con todos los preparativos para el torneo aún no has a-almorzado —Shikamaru frunció el ceño mientras observaba como Hinata caminaba hacia la puerta haciéndole un reverencia—. Nos vemos mañana.  
—Claro, adiós Hinata.

No tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar ahí. Se le consideraba un genio y siempre había pensado que las mujeres eran problemáticas y débiles, demasiado gritonas, superficiales y difíciles de complacer. En cambio, esta joven que había sido su compañera toda la vida, en apenas cinco minutos había cambiado esa perspectiva.

Era suave, poco conflictiva, amable, risueña, adorablemente tímida y lo mejor de todo… no le había gritado ni amenazado de muerte. Quizás todo ese tiempo su pensamiento sobre las chicas había sido equivocado.

—Oi, Hinata —la interrumpió antes de que se fuera.  
—¿S-sí? —le contestó subiendo apenas su mirada del suelo.  
—¿Qué tal si llevamos a Asuma al parque? Ya que no tienes nada que hacer durante la tarde… —al verla sonreír supo que aceptaría.  
—Me gustaría mucho.

Hinata retiró la mano de la manija de la puerta y permaneció en silencio, parada, sin moverse, mirando en su dirección.

Shikamaru estaba seguro que no sabía mucho sobre la amistad entre los hombres y las mujeres, pero sí se alegró de saber una cosa: Hinata Hyuga no parecía una de esas mujeres problemática.

_Para nada problemática _—pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y caminaba hacia la puerta.

* * *

**NOTA**  
_Me quedan pendientes 2 oneshots (drabbles, viñetas, OS, no se), un SasorixHinata para Okashira Janet y un ShikamaruxTemari para Isabel Castillo. Esos es probable que los publique en el transcurso de estos días pues los tengo medios terminados ya._

Un beso, cualquier cosa por Mensaje privado o búsquenme en FB que ahí siempre ando ^^


End file.
